1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headbands and more particularly, to headband eyeglasses, which incorporate a pair of eyeglass or sunglass lenses into a headband.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It appears that headbands with integrated eyeglass lenses are not disclosed by any prior art device.
Accordingly, there is an established need for headband eyeglasses, which incorporate a pair of eyeglass or sunglass lenses into a headband that allow the headband eyeglasses to be used as a headband or as eyeglasses.